


Don't  Play With Your Food

by sangueuk



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-01
Updated: 2011-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-16 01:03:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/166775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sangueuk/pseuds/sangueuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim is convalescing and loses his appetite. Bones to the rescue.<br/><b>Warnings:</b> none<br/>Intriguing snippet: <i>“Deal is you eat everything I give you, and I’ll do the same - clear?”</i></p><p><i>“Yessir!”</i></p><p><i>“Take off your clothes.  Do it slow.”</i></p><p><i>Jim smirked and made a nice show of shaking his head free of the tangle of cotton…</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't  Play With Your Food

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** These boys are not mine. I keep praying, but nope, still not mine  
>  A/N: This was written for st_respect prompt ncc-17 and needed to be around 1000 words.  
> Many thanks to awarrington for beta reading

“Jim. For fuck’s sake.” Bones folded his arms and collapsed back into the hard canteen chair.

Jim froze with his finger in his mouth. “Wuh?” he said.

“Jus’ take your finger _out_ of your mouth.”

Bones felt a flame lick at his balls when Jim’s eyes switched from innocent to whorish in one blink and he eased his finger out in slow motion. If Bones doubted the porn move had been intentional, the faint waggle of eyebrows confirmed it.

“Two weeks’ll soon be up and I’m gonna spank your sorry ass.”

Jim smiled, pushed his half-eaten pie away and yawned. “I’m turning in. You coming, Bonesy?”

“Don’t call me Bonesy when I’m on duty,” McCoy glowered. “‘Fact, don’t call me Bonesy evah.”

Jim stretched his hand across the table. Bones unravelled his arms and stroked pale knuckles, glancing around in case any fucker _dared_ make something of this rare public display.

“How about when you’re inside me?” Jim whispered, “How about then?”

“No!”

“How about if you’re blowing me and—”

“Jim. I have to stand up and walk across to the hatch. Me and my wood will be on camera. The vid’ll be around the ship like Arethian flu before you’ve reached your quarters. Shut up and get.”

Jim mouthed, “Love you,” and tapped the arm of his hover-chair. It performed a 180 degree turn and glided past a couple of saluting crew members. Jim tapped his forehead, and disappeared, the doors swishing behind him.

Bones waited ‘til his cock had settled down, and cleared away the tray.

+++

Almost two weeks without sex was driving them both mad.

Bones cleared his throat when Jim’s lips pursed over the soup spoon, his eye-lids lowered as he sipped, his head tilted back and his throat, _fuck_ , strong and stubbly, all open and waiting for him to…then his infernal tongue flicked across his lips.

“Eat your crackers,” he croaked.

The spoon hovered in mid-air and Bones stared at the saliva wet inside of Jim’s bottom lip. He seemed to have a permanent hard-on; like back at the academy, before they’d—

“I’m not hungry.”

“Quit acting like a fuckin’ kid, Jim. Eat. You look like some kind of raggedy doll.”

“Bones, I’m bored, ‘kay? I _need_ to get back to work. Instead of sitting up in bed, why can’t I sit up _on the bridge_. I _promise_ I won’t walk anywhere.” Jim wore an old t-shirt and regulation pjs; his bare feet stuck out under the covers. “I’ve eaten a shit load of food today.” Bones frowned which was a cue for Jim to start his list. “Bacon for breakfast—”

“No eggs?”

“I hate replicator eggs. If you can’t eat stuff you like when you’re an invalid when c—”

“ _Jim_...”

“Listen, you want me to stop acting like a kid, how about _you_ stop acting like my mum.”

Bones sighed, moved the tray, and ran his tricorder over Jim’s throat. He bent forward so Bones could inspect his spine, over the site of phaser fire that had almost paralyzed him.

“Bones?” Jim leaned against him.

“Yes?”

“Can we have a proper date tonight, no uniform, no tricorder, no fucking ‘health advice’? I don’t do ‘sick’ very well.”

“I’d kinda noticed.”

“You mad?”

Bones pressed his lips into the back of Jim’s head.

“Eat your fuckin’ soup, asshole.”

“Bones, I really need you to fuck me soon. _This_ ,” Jim said, taking Bones’ hand and pulling it to his groin, “is what I need to fix me.”

+++

“What the fuck? Planning to dismember me?”

“Don’t be an idiot.”

Bones pushed the couch back, covered the carpet with a plastic sheet and unfurled a rug.

Jim’s eyes were bright. “How romantic, Bonesy.” He settled gingerly on the rug, Indian style, his back supported by the couch.

“Deal is you eat everything I give you, and I’ll do the same - clear?”

“Yessir!”

“Take off your clothes. Do it slow.”

Jim smirked and made a nice show of shaking his head free of the tangle of cotton, pulling his arms back over his head so Bones could enjoy his biceps flexing. He lowered his sweats, exposing his half-hard cock.

“Fuckin’ beautiful,” Bones hissed, unbuttoning his jeans. “Now lie down.”

Bones reached into the basket and straddled Jim’s thighs. He brought his face close to Jim’s eager eyes and mouth and trailed a slither of smoked salmon across his throat and to his lips. Jim’s tongue snaked out but he pulled the salmon away at the last moment, so Jim was forced to crane his neck, allowing Bones to enjoy the bob of his Adam’s apple. Bones held the salmon between his teeth and Jim licked his lips before Bones transferred it, watching hungrily as Jim chewed, his cock tightening in anticipation. Lapping at Jim’s parted lips, he pushed his tongue inside, enticing Jim’s out so they rolled against each other.

“Bones, make me come.”

“Patience, darlin’.” Bones fed him slice after slice, a ravenous tongue against Jim’s throat when he swallowed, brushing the course stubble, sweeping across his precious chin.

Bones sliced replicator peach and fisted Jim’s cock lazily, watching in wonder as juice coated, pouty lips turned the flesh over. Bones grunted when white teeth nipped at his lips. Jim seemed to have regained his appetite.

“On your side, darlin’, I’m hungry too.”

Bones about turned so he could guide his cock into Jim’s beautiful mouth, while feasting on Jim’s in turn. He held Jim’s hips still so he wouldn’t strain his back while Bones sucked his cock.

Bones exploded first as he rocked into Jim’s mouth, resisting the urge to grab Jim’s head and push deeper. He moaned around Jim’s flesh and then hot fluid filled his own mouth as he heard Jim groaning his name and felt hands tugging at his hair.

Love-stoned, Bones changed his internal prayer from one where he pleaded Jim should not die, to one of gratitude that he lived.

“Shouldn’t you eat salty _before_ sweet?” Jim chuckled against his thigh.

“Idiot,” Bones murmured reaching for Jim’s hand.

~FIN~

Feedback is lurve!


End file.
